thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L.
[https://nightchase82.tumblr.com/post/187914131885/the-lost-chronicles-of-rgl The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L.] is blog from The Arknverse written by ThePremierArbiter. It is part of The Mayhem Compendium storyline. Synopsis In the year 1904, a man known as The Arbiter (or R.G.L.) is on the run from Malek and The Associates. He pens a series of letters, in which he reveals extensive knowledge of the Arkn and Dekn — including prophetic information concerning three very special humans living in the present day. Summary The Arbiter opens his memoir by apologizing for his unusual name (which he explains he has been forced to adopt due to "past experiences"). After giving a brief summary of his personal history, The Arbiter explains that angels — ''beings he has come to know as the Arkn ''— have been interbreeding with human beings for centuries. The Arbiter believes that this has given rise to a great many of humanity's leaders, and lists various identifying traits for these mixed blood humans. He closes out his first correspondence by stating that he must flee London, as members of "The Association" are hunting for him. He states that he will be sending his writings through time, and that he hopes they will aid a trifecta of humans with powerful Arkn/Dekn blood — ''namely, the human known as Gabriel Holden. Chapters * "'August 5th, 1904" * "August 7th 1904" * "August 14th 1904" * "September 6th, 1904" Continuity * This series takes place in one timeline of .Reality. * In his first letter ("August 5th, 1904"), The Arbiter states that the Arkn and Dekn have produced offspring with humans. This is a reference to the Nephilim, the hybrid children of The Watchers and human women. It may also be a reference to the Arknangels. Appearances Individuals * The Arbiter * Hannah * Joshua * Gabriel Holden * The Knight * Malek * Michael Knight * Alex Winter Species * Humans * Arkn * Dekn Locations * .Reality ** Bordeaux, France Notes and Trivia Production * The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L. was originally published on both Blogspot and Tumblr. It was initially unlisted from The Mayhem Compendium page (for unknown reasons), before later being restored during the wiki overhaul. The Blogspot version was deleted in 2018, while the Tumblr blog was deleted in late September 2019. They were preserved in text form and re-posted by NightChase. Goofs and Continuity Errors * In "August 5th, 1904", The Arbiter claims that the Arkn interbreeding with humans gave rise to many great and powerful leaders (including Napoleon Bonaparte, Adolf Hitler, Alexander the Great, and Gandhi). This is impossible, as it is later revealed that all of the Nephilim were either wiped from the Earth, or placed in the Hybrid Grounds (with the sole exception of Michael Knight). ** This same claim is later made by Michael Knight during the ''The Mayhem Theory/Micheal's Camera ''crossover episode. (DeathlyLogic has explained it away as Ellpagg giving Michael the wrong information, and Michael being too "lazy and dumb" to do any research for himself.) * Much of The Arbiter's information about the Arkn, Dekn, and the War is inaccurate. This is due to the blog being based around many of the early, discarded concepts of The Arknverse. In canon, the discrepancies can be explained as the "fake" or skewed version of events that the Arkn related to humans. Among the mistakes are: ** '''The Dekn put humans in .Reality so that they could have control over them. Humans were recreated in .Reality to prevent them from being wiped from existence. While there are a few Dekn who believe that humans should be manipulated and controlled (including Reyn and the Persophelums manipulating the life of Michael Knight), these appear to be outliers (or specifically tie into The Carver's plans). *** However, if the preservation of humans is seen as part of The Carver's larger plan, it could be considered a means of "controlling" the destiny of humanity (though not for malevolent reasons, as the Arkn apparently claim). ** '''The Arkn have assigned themselves as guardians to humans to protect them from being attacked by the Dekn during the night. '''Dekn don't normally go out of their way to attack humans (with a few exceptions), and are no more likely to attack them at night. ** '''The second war ended with a truce, in which the Arkn agreed to sacrifice their leader, "The Knight", in The Infernous. '''Another discarded concept. There was no truce, The Knight wasn't the leader of the Arkn, and he was sent into The Infernous on false pretenses by the Arkn Council. While there was an Intermediary Council in place for negotiations between the Arkn and Dekn, they had no say in the events. Category:The Arknverse Category:Written Works Category:Written Works (The Arknverse) Category:The Mayhem Compendium Category:Blogs Category:Closed Source Category:Completed